Architectures represent systems and may be used to visualize the core aspects of the system or categorize elements of the systems according to their interactions with one another. The Department of Defense Architecture framework (DoDAF) has been established to provide a common framework for systems used by the United States Department of Defense (DoD). The DoDAF defines a common taxonomy and ontology that may be used to describe elements of the system and the rules regarding use of the elements and their relationships with one another. Accordingly, architectures generated according to the DoDAF may be readily shared among organizations that use DoDAF.